Never Say Goodbye
by GrAyeyez
Summary: Hermione is headed back to Hogwarts for her seventh year at Hogwarts. She has been appointed Head Girl and is devastated because her Muggle boyfriend broke up with her. Will the person she least expects be the one to catch all of her tears?
1. Abusive Yells

Chapter 1: Hermione: Abusive Yells

Hermione balled her fists as she heard their shouts again. Why? Why must they always fight? She thought miserably. She pulled a book off of her shelf and tried to read. Not being able to concentrate she let their their angry cries wash over her.

" I'm not happy Sam!"

"Yeah? Well neither am I Dick!"

"We used to be so good together! What happened?" yelled Dick.

"We lost her! She went away from us! You know damn well that she was the only reason that you stayed all these years!" yelled Sam.

Hermione sighed as she heard a crash and cursing. She knew that she would get dragged into this somehow. She always did. Hermione began pacing thinking to herself. I need to get out! She thought wildly. She was pacing so fast that she never realized the man staring at her from her closet.

"I'll go to Ron's!" she concluded. Taking longer strides than usual she walked to her closet. The man disappeared just as Hermione pulled her door open. She pulled her clothes out of the small room at random. Mini-skirts, tube tops, jeans, tee-shirts, all went into the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"She's my ....ing daughter to you bitch!" yelled Hermione's father. A scream followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground echoed throughout the house. Hermione refuse to cry. She had cried enough over Vince. No matter how much pain she was in she would not cry. That was the only thing that was certain in her future.

When she finished packing her clothes she shoved her trunk down the steep steps into the hallway below.

"If you never agreed to send her to that _school_, we might still have our baby." Her mother's yells rang through Hermione's ears a thousand times worse now that she wasn't in her bedroom. It was the only place that she felt safe anymore.

"Get off me Dick, no. No!" Hermione cringed as she heard her mother being slapped. Without really meaning to, Hermione ran into the living room where the heated fight was in full progress.

"Dad get off her! Got off her!" with every ounce of strength she had, Hermione pulled her father away from the bleeding woman that was her mother. She looked up at her father disgusted "Asshole!" she muttered to herself. Screaming Hermione felt something hard collide with the side of her head. She saw her father's appalled face. Her mother's angry bleeding one. Then Hermione's world went black.

Draco: Abusive Yells

Draco sat on the topmost stair listening to the screams coming from the drawing room. He was twirling the ring on his finger. Without realizing it he flexed his now muscular arms. The tattoo of a snake wiggled in the sunlight. Squirming like it wanted to break free of his body. He laughed harshly as he heard his petite mother scream at his father.

"You're never home! Your son is slowly becoming a delinquent! You're nothing but a bastard! I should have never married you! You're filthy-"

"Silence woman! _Silenco!_ Now it is my turn to talk! I have important business to tend to. As for my son he will grow up to be just like me! Now for yelling at me you must be punished."

Draco twitched violently as he heard things being thrown. His father must have taken the silencing charm off because his mother's terrified yells filled the empty mansion.

"You know what to do!"

A lone tear trickled down Draco's cheek as he listened to his mother being raped. He roughly wiped a tear away from his gray eyes disgusted with himself. Not being able to stand it any longer Draco descended the stairs and walked into the drawing room. Draco retched as he saw his mother's bleeding body underneath his father's muscular one. Draco was disgusted at the sight of his father's face. It was the same position Panst was in the day before. Only Draco had not forced her to. She forced him to let her!

Draco quickly shut the door and went outside. He walked through the garden and climbed his tree. He sat there all day crying. He hated his father. Shit, he hated himself for being part of his father.

At sunset he descended the tree. Dreading his return to that house. Hating his mother for pretending everything was okay for his benefit.


	2. Secrets and Silence

Chapter 2: Hermione: Secrets and Silence

Hermione walked around her room in the early hours of September first. She carefully touched the lump on the side of her head. Wincing she walked to her door and pulled it open. She was on her way downstairs when a whispered conversation reached her ears.

"Jimmy? Hey baby! How are you?"

Silence

"I'm fine! It's so great to hear your voice!"

Silence

"My daughter goes to school today! We can meet later!"

Silence and then giggling.

"Stop it! You're so funny!"

Hermione was disgusted with her mother for having an affair. The talking receded in her mother's room. Hermione listened carefully for a moment. She heard a car door slam and the beep of an alarm. Hermione stood terrified.

"Jimmy! I have to go! I will call you back later!" her mother whispered voice full of fear.

On instinct Hermione yelled: "When is somebody going to take me to the train station?" She waited hoping that nobody was going to fight today. Impulsively her hand twirled the engagement ring Vince gave her a year ago. The thought of him made her want to cry. For a brief moment she had the image of Vince pulling on his shirt as her rushed out of her room. It was on days like this that she wished Vince was still with her. He would know what to do.

Hermione heard footsteps on the stairs and her father called: "I'll take you! Be ready by 9:00! It's an hour and a half drive. You know that!" He gave Hermione a quick one handed hug. She froze underneath him. I will never forgive him! She thought.

She watched her father walk towards his room. Praying, hoping, wishing, Hermione stood perfectly still. She stood waiting for an outburst nut not a sound came from the room. She gladly let out her breath. But a slow sinking feeling settled in her stomach.

Catching her breath she went downstairs where her trunk and backpack were placed by the front door. Sighing she flounced down on the leather sofa. Reaching over she picked up the remote and clicked the channel to music videos. Closing her eyes she let the Avril Lavigne song take over her body. The beat was the kind she heard back in New Bedford, Massachusetts. Hermione began singing.

"So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
  
It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."


	3. Memories and Secrets

Chapter 3: Draco: Memories and Secrets

For some strange reason Draco did not want to leave his mother alone with his father but at the same time it was his seventh year and he was Head Boy. But Draco had this burning in the back of his throat. He knew something was going to happen today, and he just hoped that it was something goon. Though he highly doubted it.

"Maybe Granger isn't coming back!" he said to his ceiling although he didn't really know why. She had been on his mind a lot since he found out her secret. He didn't really mean to but curiosity is what got the better of him. Sighing he rolled over and closed his eyes remembering that day.

_**-Flashback-**_

Draco walked down the empty corridor. He smiled a smile so unlike his own. Ever since he got that secret off of his chest he had been a totally different person. He waved to a group of first years that rushed past him looking apprehensive. He stared at a door that was slightly ajar to his right.

He walked to the door and stood listening to the conversation going on inside the room.

"Hermione, I have something that I need to tell you." Said Dumbledore. Draco recognized that voice from the first syllable it spoke. "You're adopted. This is very hard to say because I have watched you endure much taunting and ridicule from some of your fellow classmates. Your parents were a pureblood witch and wizard."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione spoke as if she was walking on thin ice" who are my birth parents?"

Draco heard Dumbledore sigh before he began to answer. "Your father was Sirius Black, your mother was a young woman that went to school with Sirius. Her name was Jennifer Reed."

So Hermione was a pureblood Draco thought as he walked away from the door. Now I feel bad. Wait, I feel bad! I'm a Malfoy god damn it. How could I feel things other that hate and anger.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Draco rolled back onto his back and coughed. He really did feel guilty for tormenting her now. But if I didn't know Hermione's secret would I still tease her? No! He answered himself truthfully. I've grown out of that and besides I don't tease beautiful girls! I fcuk beautiful girls. He thought grinning. He laughed and closed his eyes falling back asleep.

When Draco awoke he was twenty minutes late. Thankfully he had already got his apparition test. If worst came to worst he could be at the train station in five seconds tops.

With this thought settled in the back of his mind he took his time getting dressed. He touched the back of his head. It was here that I hit the floor when I saw... he let the rest of his sentence float into the tomorrows of the year.

With a warm smile on his face he silently crept downstairs to get something to eat. He stopped short as a conversation in the living room caught his attention.

"Yes! Yes, that's what I said!" exclaimed Lucius Malfoy.

"But, but your wife?" Said a female voice.

"Need not know about you Sam!" said Lucius.

"Okay. Jimmy" said the woman named Sam.

"Jimmy?" Draco whispered to himself in the hallway confused.

"No more of this Jimmy shit! My name is Lucius!"

Draco peeked his blonde head into the living room and was surprised at the sight he saw there. Sitting on the couch cuddling was his father and a brown headed woman. Draco could not see her face because the back of her head was to Draco.

Lucius looked up and caught sight of Draco!

"Ah, here's my son Draco now!"

The woman turned around to face Draco.

"Hello Draco my name is Sam!" she said extending her hand.

Reluctantly Draco shook it. Something about that woman was familiar to Draco

"Father," Draco said pulling his eyes away from that familiar face. "I'm leaving for school in a moment! Tell mother I said goodbye!" Draco turned his attention back to Sam. He decided to act ignorant and said: "It was nice meeting somebody from my Father's job. I hope to see you again."

Draco turned and grabbed hold of his trunk and apparated to King's Cross. Sighing he placed his trademark smirk on his face and walked onto the train. The train that would take him to the world he knew and loved.

Draco barely had a second to himself before he was tackled to the ground.

"Drakie-poo! I've missed you!" shrieked Pansy.

"Get off me you fat cow!" Draco growled.

Obviously hurt she climbed off of him. Draco got up, brushed himself off, shoved his hands into his pockets, and nodded to Crabbe and Goyle. The warning whistle blew and they silently climbed onto the train.

"Hey when are we going to go annoy Harry and Ron and the Mudblood!" Crabbe asked. A flame of anger shot up inside Draco and quickly vanished.

Draco snapped into action, "Now, I guess."

They found the three of them and Ginny in the last compartment on the right side. Smirking Draco pushed open the compartment door. He gasped as he realized who san reminded him of. Sam was just an older version of Hermione Granger.

A/N NB Whalers won last night I am so thrilled 21 to 6. I was at that game that's why this chapter wasn't up until now!

TomsPink thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me seeing as how I want to become a writer

Harpiebird I'll try and update every chance I get thanks for reviewing!


	4. Decisions

Chapter 4: Hermione: Decisions

Hermione stared at Draco without much concern.

"Sod off, Malfoy! She heard Harry say but she and Draco remained connected at the eyes. There was a new mystery added to the shallow waters of Draco's eyes. She thought. He was staring at her strangely, like he was seeing her in a new light. Feeling very uncomfortable she tore her eyes away from his piercing glare.

"I said leave!" Harry yelled.

Draco turned and walked to the door without a word. At the door he turned his head and looked at Hermione once more. She glanced up and gave him a arm smile so unlike her mood and her feelings towards him. Stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do! She scolded herself. Something about him makes something in me happy! She thought.

Hermione shook her had and stared out the window. She had five minutes before she had to go to the Heads Compartment to give instructions to the prefects.

She sighed as she bid her friends goodbye. Walking lazily down the train to the compartment she had always wanted to sit in. She used to think it glowed. Now it was just a burden to have to arranger her day around the damn thing. Plastering a fake smile onto her pale face she slid the door open and stepped inside.

The eight prefects sat in a row, looking apprehensive. She nodded knowingly. One of these eight might be a Head Boy or Girl in two years.

"Is the Head Boy here?" she asked the fifth years.

"I'm here Granger!" said a voice from behind the compartment door. Instinctively Hermione twirled the ring on her finger. Surprised she saw Draco make the same vulnerable motion. Once again Draco's eyes bored into Hermione's. he was staring at her trying to see if she knew their parent's secret. She stared back equally hard trying to solve the new mystery in his beautiful grey eyes.

"As prefects you are to patrol the corridors at intervals. Give the passwords to the students. And show the first years where they are to sleep. The password for Gryffindor is: Fairy Lights. Hufflepuff: Herbology. Ravenclaw: Black Raven. And Slytherin: Serpent tongue. You are dismissed." Draco said not taking his eyes off Hermione once. An empty feeling that had been threatening to take over Hermione began to leek through as she stared at Draco.

Hermione suddenly felt numb. Like nothing could affect her. Like nothing in the world mattered. She tore her eyes away from Draco's wanting that feeling to go away. Hermione stayed standing still until the prefects left. Immediately after their departure Hermione sank into an empty seat.

"Do you know about our parents?"

Hermione looked up at her ceiling. Why would my mother want to be with Draco's father! She flicked her wand at her stereo and Ashlee Simpson blared the common room that she shared with Draco.

You can dress me up diamonds

You can dress me up in dirt

You can throw me like a line-man

I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you

I have waited

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You can meet me on an aero-plane

Or in the back of the bus

You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you

Dont, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

I feel safe with you

I can be myself tonight

It's alright, with you

Cuz you hold, my secrets tight

You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wana la la, la la la la

"Can you turn that down? I'm trying to study!" Draco yelled coming down to the common room. Hermione turned to look at him with tears pouring down her cheeks. Concerned Draco turned the stereo down and sat on the couch near Hermione.

"I have to tell me dad, Draco! I mean if my mother and your father are... are... well then I can never tell you how much I like you!" Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and made to run for her bedroom but Draco pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be afraid!" he whispered into her ear. As the first beat of _Love Makes The World Go Round_ sounded from the speakers Draco leaned over and kissed Hermione. Hermione's heart began beating very fast as Draco wrapped her thigh around his back. He laid her on the couch and rubbed his hands up and down her side. She moaned knowing that she would give him whatever he wanted.

She ripped his shirt off over his head and raked her nails into his back. She wanted him so bad. Everything was ripped from her mind as she felt the ecstasy between her legs, her stomach, her mouth, her breasts.

"Do you wanna?" she moaned as he kissed her neck. Draco only grunted. She could see the sweat beading on his face as he kissed her. Draco then lifted his lips to meet hers and she tasted his sweat. The scent of him drove her wild and she began tugging at his pants. Draco stood up quickly and with the flick of his wand they were both naked. Draco climbed back onto Hermione and lifted one of her legs so that is was wrapped around his waist.

He slid himself into her with ease. Hermione arched her back to deepen the thrust.

Hermione woke up the next morning next to Draco. She smiled sweetly at the memory of the night before. She knew now that she had to tell her father and her mother and Draco's father. It was the only way that she would be okay with sleeping with Draco.

Hermione crept to her bedroom and sat down to write a letter to her father.

_Daddy,_

_I don't know if this is the right thing to do but I feel that you need to know. Mom is having an affair with a man named Jimmy. Please don't allow this relationship to go on any longer. But Daddy promise me that you won't hit her or yell at her. Take her on a second honeymoon. Rekindle the magic that the two of you used to have. Make her fall back in love with you so that I can have the relationship that I want to have. If she continues to date Jimmy the love of my life will walk away from me and you guys **will** lose me forever._

_So please Daddy! I await your owl giving me your word! _

_With Much Love_

_ Hermione_

Hermione walked to the owlery later that day to deliver her letter. She sat there watching the owl fly away into the sun. She watched it until it was only a tiny black speck in a field of yellow, pink, and orange. She sighed and walked back to her common room hoping for another night like her last


	5. Scared Shit

Chapter 5:

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! (wipes away a tear) Wish I owned Draco!_

Draco paced around his room twirling his ring. I slept with her! Oh shit! I slept with Granger! Mistake big Mistake! I have no fcuking clue what she expects now! And to make matters worse she was a virgin until I got to her! Draco thought to himself.

His body stiffened as he heard Hermione calling his name. The passion that took over his body the night before erupted inside him. His knees grew weak as he heard her footsteps on the stairs.

He let out a painful breath as she knocked on the door. "Draco can I come in?" she called through the door.

"Yes!" he said failing miserably to yell. His eyes bulged as she stepped into his safe haven. He watched as she quickly closed the door and walked to his desk and sat down.

"We need to talk!" she said. Nodding Draco sat down on the edge of his bed.

"About last night, I'm sor-"Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't apologize for something that was beautiful." Hermione said. He stared into her eyes and this time she felt nothing but love for the man sitting across from her. Hermione got up and walked over to Draco. He caught his breath as she pushed him back onto his bed.

She slowly pulled Draco's shirt over his head. He groaned as he felt himself become aroused. He lifted himself up by his elbows and watched Hermione undo his pants. Tired of waiting he threw Hermione onto his bed and undressed her. Without waiting she spread her legs to allow him entrance. He moaned as he lowered himself into her.

His face scrunched up in concentration as Hermione screamed his name. Finally he reached his climax. He thrusted himself inside her a few last times emptying himself.

Draco laid quietly while Hermione slept peacefully on his bare chest. He brushed a single strand of hair out of her left eye. Finally, he thought as he held her, I have found the love of my life. But does she love me? No, probably not! I was mean to her! _But she let you fcuk her twice! _Yes but still.

Draco looked down at the woman of his dreams. He sighed and closed his eyes breathing in her scent. He wanted to remember every part of her. Her smile, her touch, her laugh, her eyes, her legs, her. He needed her and bad.

Draco groaned as he felt himself grow hard. "Shit!" he said climbing out of bed and grabbing a towel. He slammed the bathroom door open and was greeted by her scent. "Fcuk!" he said.

Draco yanked the shower door open and turned the cold tap onto full blast.

"Gotta stop thinking about her!" he said as he flung himself into the shower. He pulled his breath in sharply as the freezing water hit his perfectly chiseled body. An image of Hermione riding him flashed before his eyes and his erection was so hard it was almost painful.

Draco emerged from the shower twenty minutes later. He quickly and quietly got dressed being extra careful not to look at Hermione. Smiling he left her sleeping in his bed.

He placed his trademark smirk on his pink lips and donned his nasty attitude. No matter what happened at home of with Granger he was still a Slytherin. No matter how mush he wanted to change he was what he was and everybody would believe him a poser if he did try to change. So he was stuck being a good for nothing Slytherin.

A tear threatened to trickle down his cheek and he quickly dropped to his knees pretending to tie his shoe. He discretely wiped his eyes on the hem of his robes and walked straight into Potter and Weasly.

Oh god! He thought. What if they notice? I must smell like her! He side stepped the boys and raced to the dungeons. Five minutes later he slipped into a cool chair in thw back of his Potions class.

Hermione awoke at that point. She sat up and looked around confused. She took in the green's sliver's and black's. I must be in Draco's room she thought. Her heart began racing. She hurriedly put on her robes and ran to class. She slipped into her chair beside Harry ten seconds before the bell rang.

Without meaning to she scanned the room for Draco's blonde head. She spotted it and her heart filled with bliss. He turned his head and winked. Draco threw a crumpled piece of paper to her and she read the words: Can't tonight I gotta study!

Hermione groaned inside. Maybe it was a mistake to fall for him. She turned her attention to Professor Snape.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall that night after dinner. Her spirits ebbed away with each step she took to her dorm. She muttered the password and deciding that she was too tired to climb the stairs laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Draco sat in his dorm room listening for her footsteps. Did she go spend the night in Gryffindor Tower? He thought. He decided to go check her room. He crossed through the bathroom to find her bed empty.

Panic settled inside Draco. Where the fcuk is she? He thought wildly. He pulled her door open and tripped over his shoelace. He fell noisly down the steps. Hitting his ass bone every other step.

Once he was safely on his feet he spotted her asleep on the couch. He let out a huge breath and limped forward. It wasn't until he was kneeled down beside her that he noticed the blood trickling down her neck.

He stared at her dumbfounded before he realized that she wasn't breathing.

A/N Sorry about the cliffhanger. Had to leave it this way. Who eles hated 'The Forgotten'? Annie I'm sorry that I now have you addicted but you've got me addicted to Ashlee Simpson.

_This is who I am now!_

_My nails are black_

_Hair is curly_

_Hate being up_

_This fcuking early!_


	6. Ancient Curse

Chapter 6: Ancient Curse

Hermione looked down at the scene playing before her eyes. Draco hovered in a corner, crying, but trying to pretend that he didn't care. Madame Pomfrey stood pouring potion after potion into Hermione's mouth trying to wake her. Hermione became excited as she saw herself begin to breath.

Hermione felt her spirit self being pulled back into her body. I don't want to die but then again I don't want to go back to feeling numb. Her spirit self sighed deeply as she reconnected and opened her eyes.

Hermione glanced around and saw a look of relief spread over Draco's face.

"Hermione? Do you know where you are?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes! Hogwarts! Head's dorm." She answered.

"Who did this to you?" Draco asked.

"Don't know really. At first I thought it was a shadow but then it became more pronounced. I mean when I realized that it was a man I tried to run but it threw me up against the wall. That's all I remember!" she finished lamely. She stared up at the ceiling. Tears threatened to pour down her face but she held them back. All she wanted was for Draco to hold her. To tell her that everything was going to be okay. And that he would protect her.

"Can we keep this a secret?" Hermione asked the nurse.

"Sure!" she replied giving Hermione a suspicious look. Hermione shrugged it off. She really didn't care anymore. Within the next five minutes Hermione was lying in her bed waiting for Madame Pomfrey to leave. She wanted to lay beside Draco tonight and for the rest of her life.

Quietly she listened for the slam of the portrait hole, a shuffle of footsteps, and the slick of a door. She heard these sounds in quick succession and jumped out of bed. She knocked quietly on Draco's door and walked in. Draco sat with his head in his hands sobbing quietly.

Hermione climbed in and hugged him to her chest. He jumped at her touch but relaxed when he realized it was her. Hermione laid in his arms for an hour in silence before he spoke.

"Hermione?"

"Um...." She replied to show that she was listening.

"I love you!"

She looked up into his gray eyes and smiled. She knew he was serious.

"I love you, too Draco!" she whispered and fell asleep in his arms.

Saturday morning dawned bright. When the first ray of sunshine hit his face Draco awoke. He smiled as he heard Hermione breathing deeply beside him.

He sat in complete silence and listened to the natural sounds floating in from his window. The chirp of the birds, the rustle of trees, Hagrid's morning whistling, his father yelling-.

Draco sat up quickly, jumped out of bed and raced to his window. Draco could barely hear him but when he did Lucius sounded mad.

"Fcuk!" Draco murmured. Lucius looked up and saw Draco. His evil grin widened. Panic spread throughout every bone in his body. "Fcuk!" he yelled. Draco ran to his bed and shook Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione, my father's coming you have to go!"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco.

"You have to go! My father is coming!" he yelled at her.

Comprehension clouded her eyes and she hopped out of his bed as Draco ran around getting dressed.

"Come to me later?" she asked and he nodded as somebody knocked on his door.

"Go!" he whispered urgently.

Hermione paced in her dorm room listening to the fight in progress. She tapped her water goblet and it turned into a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. She picked it up and took a long gulp. She heard Draco yelp in pain. Furious, she threw the bottle against the wall. Crying because she knew that there was nothing that she could do to stop Lucius.

Hermione flung herself onto her bed. For the second time since Vince left her she cried. She sobbed louder and harder as she remembered how it happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

****Laughing Hermione picked up Vince's phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is Vince home?" asked a sweet voice.

"Who the fcuk is this?" Hermione asked taking a swig of beer.

"Tammie! Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hermione!"

"Oh! Oh my! He said that it would be done by now!" Hermione heard a soft click as fury built up inside her.

Hermione smiled dangerously as she talked to Vince.

"We never have sex!" he defended himself.

"Then wait for me!"

"I don't wait for people!"

She stood up. Fury shook every bone in her body.

"Fine! Let's go!" she yelled

"No Hermione! It's over!"

She screamed and began to walk away. Vince pulled her back to him. Ignoring her pleas of no he raped her. Took her virginity and when he was done pushed her away. She walked back to her car crying, shaking, and bleeding.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Hermione shook violently on her bed. She hated Vince for what he did to her. She ran from her room, past the fight, out the portrait hole, down the entrance hall, out the front door, and skidded to a halt on the edge of the lake.

She ripped the engagement ring from her finger and threw it into the lake.

"Your promises mean nothing to me!" she yelled watching the ring sink to the bottom of the lake.

As she walked back to the castle she felt a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders. She ducked behind a bush as Lucius ran from the castle. She noticed the blood on his hands and ran flat out to Draco's dorm.

She kicked the door open and screamed at the sight on the floor. She dropped to her knees and held Draco's bleeding head in her lap. Without warning tears poured down her face. Draco smiled at her crookedly and fell asleep.

Hermione stared around his room and noticed a crumpled piece of paper near Draco's foot. Hermione stretched her foot to try and drag the letter to her but it was out of her reach. Careful not to wake Draco she took off his belt. She tossed the buckle five times and was about to give up when it hit the paper. She slowly dragged the paper top her and picked it up with the tips of her fingers.

Breathing out in relief Hermione read the note.

_Lucius,_

_I am terribly sorry but I can no longer see you. I have a husband and a daughter to think about. I am ashamed of myself for being so selfish. You should think about your wife and son. Continue giving the best life possible. I will miss you. You will always be the man of my dreams!_

_Love, Sam._

A tear fell down her cheek onto the piece of parchment as she finished reading. So my mother does care. She thought to herself. She crumpled the piece of paper and threw it. She stared down at the man she loved when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mr. Malfoy this is Professor McGonagall." She pushed the door open. "I'm coming to see if- Oh!" she exclaimed staring at Hermione and Draco.

"Ms. Granger! What is the meaning of this?" she asked still staring at the odd couple.

"We're in love!" Hermione answered as if this explained the situation.

"No, no no! If you two are in love and don't get married! Oh my! This could mean trouble!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"I don't understand!" Hermione told her.

"As a young girl in Hogwarts I fell in love with a Slytherin boy. His name was...was...(she sighed) Tom Riddle." Hermione gasped. "He was the only one for me. Thinking that nothing could go wrong I cast a permanent binding spell. The point of the spell was to bless the two being united. The one downfall was that 'if said couple never married the following couples of the two houses would be doomed to fail.' Do you see Hermione if you and Draco tell each other your feelings it is the end of the world as we know it. Draco will become the next Dark Lord if you say you love each other and never get married." She closed her eyes looking extremely tired.

"Please tell me that neither of you said I love you to the other!" she looked down at Hermione pleading with her eyes that Hermione would laugh and say that she could never love Draco but...

A/N sorry bout that. Next chapter is in full progress. It should be up by October 2, 2004. Please hang in there.

_**This is who I am now (cont.)**_

_**I sing Pop Rock**_

_**And I flirt with all the guys**_

_**I'm a little bit dippy **_

_**But that's no surprise.**_


	7. Secrets Told

Chapter 7: Secrets Told

Hermione looked up at her Professor with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Professor! We said it last night! We didn't know that it was wrong! Draco! Draco, hunny, wake up!"

Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the terrified face that belonged to his girlfriend.

"Hermione! What's wr-?" he stopped short as he saw Professor McGonagall crying in his dorm room. He looked back at Hermione who was crying too and it clicked.

"I'm dead! He killed me! Figures!" Draco exclaimed and fell back and closed his eyes breathing deeply.

Hermione laughed through her tears. She smiled at Draco lovingly and nodded to Professor McGonagall to explain her story. She took a deep breath, looked Draco in the eye, and told her story.

Hermione wandered around the grounds and found herself at Hagrid's house. She heard voices inside the hut. Smiling she knocked. She waited a few seconds and beaming Hagrid, Harry, and Ron opened the door.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed.

"'Mione where you been stranger?" asked Harry stepping back to allow her in.

"I've been um.... Studying!" She answered. The boys laughed.

"Same old 'Mione!" they said together.

Hagrid made her a cup of tea and they sat down at the table. Hermione knowing that it was time, took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and said:

"Guys, I have something to tell you!"

They put their cups down and looked at her seriously.

"What's up 'Mione?"

"I'm in love!"

"Aww... with us! We're really flattered but you're like our sister 'Mione!" said Harry.

"No! Not with you guys! I love you all like a brother and a friend but that's all."

"Then who?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy!" she mumbled.

"Who?" they asked.

Hermione looked up into Harry's green eyes, Ron's blue ones, and then into Hagrid's black ones and flinched.

"Draco Malfoy!" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Draco watched as Hermione walked into Hagrid's house prepared to tell their secret. He turned around as Hagrid's door clicked shut.

In his mind he had already formed a plan. He took a velvet box from his bedside table and sat on his bed. Sighing dreamily he opened the thing that made his future certain.

Hermione sat with her head in her hands as the boys stared at her.

"Malfoy? Why Malfoy?" whispered Harry.

"Why **_Draco?_** Because he woke up the inner goddess in me! When I was down because of my mother having an affair he was there. When I was attacked he was there. When I felt like nothing mattered, like nothing was ever going to be right again he held me and told me that everything was going to be okay. That's why I love him!

"He accepted me problems and all. He loves me for me! Not because I was gone ten months of the year and it would be easy for him to cheat on me! Not because he got me in bed! Not because I'm pretty. But because he put down his fcuking defenses and saw a troubled soul and the human in him helped me.

"He helped me to find me. And inside myself I found that I love the fcuking prick. All I want is your blessing! If it is not given I will walk away from here and never return!" Hermione finished breathing heavily

Harry, Ron, and Hagrid looked at Hermione! Harry was the first to speak.

"If you love him then we support you Hermione!"

"Yeah Hermione we love you!" said Ron.

"But nothing can make us like Malfoy!" Hagrid mumbled.

"Fine if that is the best I can get!" Hermione said "I've gotta go study for the N.E.W.T.'s"

Hermione paused at the door closing her eyes she said:

"When you fine 'the one' boys you'll never say goodbye!"

Opening her eyes she pulled the door open and walked back across the lawn to the castle.

Draco walked along the empty corridor that led to the Slytherin Common Room. He twirled his ring around his finger. He muttered the password and walked over to Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. He sat in the chair and put his feet up on the table.

"Hey Draco!" said Blaise.

"Drakie!" shrieked Pansy.

"Hey!" grunted Crabbe and Goyle.

"Pansy leave!"

"But I don't wanna leave!" she said trailing her hand through his hair.

"Never touch my hair!" he hissed at her.

Pansy jumped and glared at Draco!

"I've gotta tell you guys something!"

"Okay!" Blaise said looking up from the _Daily Prophet._

"I'm in love..." Draco said lamely.

"Oh! With who?" Pansy asked sounding hurt, but fluttering her eyelashes anyway.

"Don't flatter your self Pansy! I'm in love with a Gryffindor!"

"Oh what Gryffindor are you in love with?" Blaise asked

"Granger!" Draco muttered.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Hermione Granger!" He yelled making red sparks fly out of his wand.

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ginny.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because, because..." all the emotions that Hermione had held in over the past months spilled over. She began breathing in uneven gasps. Tears rolled down her cheeks and stained her white shirt. Hermione held her head in her hands. People began crowding around them and Ginny led Hermione to the staircase that led to the girl's dorms.

Hermione cried into Ginny's shoulder. Hermione's head jerked up as she heard a slam from the Common Room.

"I know Ron! But you heard her! We'll lose her if we're not supportive."

"Harry, you know he's going to hurt her! He's a little asshole! By the time he's done with her she won't have any tears left to cry."

"That may be true but it may not be! He could've changed!"

"That's bullshit Harry and you know it! Draco Malfoy can never love! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word."

Furious Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. She stood there with her hands balled into fists and cried.

"Don't you think," she said walking in between them. "that I tried to forget him? I thought the same thing! Draco Malfoy can never change! It is such a stereotype. I tried everything I could since our fourth year to forget him. But no matter what I did, who I dated! I couldn't get him out of my mind!" she yelled at the boys.

The other residents of Gryffindor Tower stood in the Common Room staring at the Golden Trio fall apart all because of love.

"I love him!" she continued in a whisper "and I will never say goodbye!" she crossed the Common Room and walked out of the portrait hole.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes as she walked down the entrance hall. She stopped at the front doors and turned back to look at the empty hall.

"I love him!" she said forcing herself to never doubt the obvious. "I love him!" she whispered again as she roughly wiped a tear from her eyes.

She pushed open the front doors and walked into the black of the night.

"How could you?" Pansy yelled smacking Draco!

Draco grabbed her wrist and yanked her arm behind her back.

"Never hit me!" he growled in her ear. He pushed her from himself with such force that she toppled over the coffee table.

"Anybody else got a problem?" they all shook their heads.

"I know that the minute I leave you all will start to talk shit so I'm going!" Draco said.

He turned around and walked to the door.

"No matter what happens I'll never say goodbye!" he promised himself. "Never!" as a tar rolled down his cheek he walked into the deserted hallway ready to plan his future.

A/N I'm not sure if this is good enough! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

_**This is who I am now (cont.)**_

_**I lost the love of my life**_

_**But I'm slowly getting up**_

_**I'm waiting for Mr. Right**_

_**But finding him is so tough!**_


	8. Losing Him

Chapter 8: Losing Him

A/N The end is here! But never fear! The sequel is on its way!

Draco sat in the Common Room waiting for Hermione to return. He jumped at the smallest sounds. What if she isn't coming back? He thought frantically. What if she is gone? Oh my god she isn't coming back.

Draco hung his head cursing himself.

"I should've known it was too good to last." He stood up and walked to his room.

Hermione walked into the Common Room and knocked on Draco's door. She opened it and walked over to him. She slid in between the sheets and snuggled against Draco.

"You came back!" he said.

"Of course I did!" she whispered back.

"Marry me!" he said

"What?"

"We want to be together forever right?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied confused.

"Then marry me!"

"We're too young!"

"Hermione, why can't forever start today?"

Hermione looked up into his gray eyes and realized that he was serious. She reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

She broke the kiss and nodded.

"Promise me something, Draco?"

"Anything, Hermione!"

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll never say goodbye. Promise me that I can trust your promises forever!"

Draco rolled on top of her.

"My promises are as good as gold." He said slipping the ring on her finger. "I would never hurt you on purpose!" he said

He magicked their clothes off and kissed Hermione from the base of her neck to the bottom of he naval. Smiling he climbed back on top pf her and she shoved he hips upward forceing Draco inside of her.

A look of pleasure crossed both of their faces as Draco slowly pulled in and out. Reaching their climaxes they screamed each other's name.

That was the last time they saw each other!

Hermione woke up in an empty bed. She looked for Draco in the bathroom, her bedroom and in the Common Room. She didn't see him at breakfast. When Hermione entered the Potions Classroom and saw to her dismay that Draco wasn't there she began to get worried.

She fought hard all class to hold back her tears. She kept twirling the 1kt gold ring that Draco had slipped on her finger the night before. For the first time she realized the pink diamond and she sighed.

She took her time packing her things once class was over. She walked up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Professor Snape?" she asked

He jumped and turned around.

"Miss. Granger?"

"Sir, do you know where Draco is?" she asked as a tear splashed to the floor.

"No, but I found this taped to my office door this morning!" he reached into his pocket and handed Hermione a crumpled piece of paper. She smiled as she read the outside.

"Thank you!" she whispered. Still crying she walked to the door.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and stared at Professor Snape.

"Draco always keeps his promises."

Hermione nodded and walked out into the court yard.

Sitting on a bench she opened the letter as it started raining.

_Hermione, It read_

_As I promised that I would never say goodbye you will not find that word in this letter. I plan to keep my promise. I WILL be back for you. I love you Hermione!_

_Don't Forget Me!_

_Draco_

The rain began pouring down harder as though it responded to her emotions. "Don't forget me!" she repeated to herself. "I never will Draco! I'll never say goodbye!


	9. Author's Note

A/N I cried a lot as I wrote Chapter 8 of never say goodbye. The sequel is going to be called DON'T FORGET ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So look out for it! I'm not going to tell you what it is about because that will ruin it fir everybody so hang in there it should be up by next week.


End file.
